Ghosts and Goblins
Overview= Prequisite Must have completed the quest Tainted. How to Start Speak to Deianeira at the entrance of The Tainted Forest ( 178, 6, 113 ). Reward At least 100 XP Sapswill hip sack]] Sapswill swill]] |-|Steps= Speak to The Forest Keeper ( 129, 2, 31 ) in The Tainted Forest. Kill 4 ghostly treants. Return to The Forest Keeper. Speak to a Sapswill soothsayer ( -71, 13, -163 ) at the Last Stand. Gather four items: Water from Sapswill Falls ( -72, 0, -251 ). Water from Hope Falls ( -11, 0, -250 ). Water from Razortooth Falls ( 16, -10, -88 ). Harvest 3 roots from any root node in the colony. Return to a Sapswill soothsayer for your reward. |-|Dialog= You say, "Hail, Deianeira" Deianeira says to you, "I'm not convinced, but this does throw a gnome wrench into things. I don't believe that there is such a thing as evil. Look at me: I was raised to believe Qeynos was a horrible place filled with mindless drones. Once I came of age I realized that the Overlord's minions were spreading lies." You say to Deianeira, "So you moved to Qeynos?" Deianeira says to you, ""Moved" is such a polite way to say it. I betrayed Freeport to do what I felt in my heart was right. And yet...not everyone in Qeynos accepts me or my decision. So I came here, where I could help remove this island's taint. The honorable Qeynosians won't work with me, so I've had to devise my own theories." You say to Deianeira, "You were wrong about the toxic crawlers' poison." Deianeira says to you, "We all make mistakes. Hopefully, this is not a mistake I'll live to regret. Are you willing to help me test another theory?" You say to Deianeira, "Sure." Deianeira says to you, "The Tainted Forest is key. Look for the Forest Keeper, a treant who lives in a nook in the hillside just beyond these trees. It was a guardian of this place and has resisted the taint. It may be willing to speak to you. It chooses not to speak to a betrayer like me." You say to Deianeira, "I'll check into it." (Quest offered) Deianeira says to you, "It's up to us to find the answers; they're never handed to us." You say to Deianeira, "Glad to be of service." Deianeira says to you, You say to Deianeira, (Complete objective) (Quest Complete) |-|Quest Journal= The spiders in the Tainted Forest do not seem to be the source of the Island's evil, so Deianeira asked me to find the Forest Keeper, a treant. Apparently it will not speak to her because she betrayed Freeport for Qeynos, so she's been unable to determine what it knows about the changes in the lands. I hope the Forest Keeper has some suggestions. I must seek the cause of the corruption in the Tainted Forest. The Forest Keeper is a treant who is resisting the corruption spreading through the Queen's Colony. I've spoken with the Forest Keeper. The Forest Keeper asked me to release the ghostly treants so that they can be reborn. I've released the ghostly treants. The Forest Keeper asked me to release the ghostly saplings so that they can be reborn. I've released the ghostly saplings. I should return to speak with the Forest Keeper. I've spoken to the Forest Keeper. The Forest Keeper suggested I speak with a soothsayer at the Last Stand, the old goblin base northeast of the Tainted Forest. I've spoken with the Sapswill soothsayer. The Forest Keeper referred me to a Sapswill soothsayer. The Sapswill soothsayer suggested that if I gather some roots and bring him water, he could remove the taint from the Colony. I must get water from the Hope Falls waterfall. I've collected some water from Hope Falls. I must get water from the Razortooth Falls waterfall. I've collected some water from Razortooth Falls. I must get water from the Sapswill Falls waterfall. I've collected some water from Sapswill Falls. I must gather some roots. They're scattered around the ground in large clumps and should be very easy for me to locate. I've gathered some roots. I've gathered the resources Sapswill soothsayer needs. Now that I've done what the Sapswill soothsayer asked, I should return to him at the Last Stand. I must speak with the Sapswill soothsayer and give him these items so that he can remove the Colony's taint! All that work for nothing!? Never trust a goblin! Releasing the ghostly treants did not lessen the corruption seeping through the Tainted Forest, so the Forest Keeper sent me to consult with a Sapswill soothsayer. After gathering some roots and water that I thought would be used for divination, I returned to find out he was only using me to get things to ferment! Category:Quest Category:Queen's Colony Category:Queen's Colony (Quest)